


From Best Friends to Strangers

by Niina_rox



Series: From Best Friends to Strangers [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: High School, M/M, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	From Best Friends to Strangers

Jungkook knew he could always count, on Yugyeom he was always there for him. No matter what they’ve, always helped each other. With whatever was going on in their lives, and it was a little over two months ago. When Jungkook started to have feelings, for his best friend. He just didn’t know if he should confess, he doesn’t want to ruin anything. He doesn’t or well wouldn’t want, to lose Yugyeom from his life. They’ve known each other for about, six years now and they were always close. But now, he’s nervous, and being in school makes things.

More interesting and now someone else has decided to add themselves to the mix. One afternoon Jungkook was hesitating, he was waiting. To get enough confidence to go up to his, best friend but then Youngjae. Sat next to him smirking, “you know Jungkook you’re not the.” “Only the one who wants to confess, to Yugyeom and since you don’t.” “Have the courage it’s something I’m, going to do” Jungkook froze. He was hoping Youngjae wasn’t serious, but he noticed that. Youngjae was.

Now he felt his heart-break, “you can’t Youngjae.” Youngjae pretended to be sympathetic, but then he got up. And said, “watch me” as he walked away, trying to catch up to him wasn’t easy. Now from a distance, he watched as Youngjae stole his best friend. His first love. Everything was now dulled as Jungkook, tried to ignore the ache in his chest. The ache in his heart. The walk home he was quiet, but it hurt when Yugyeom caught up with him. Talking about how happy he is that Youngjae confessed to him.

And now, Jungkook wanted, to be happy for his best friend. He really did, but given how, he felt it seemed impossible. He barely noticed when he got home; he didn’t notice his parents. Talking to him. He just noticed when he fell back, on his bed within seconds. He rolled to his left side, curled up and cried into his pillow. Everything now was a blur, having dinner. His mother was looking concerned.

 

The next morning while.

They were walking Jungkook did, his best to listen to his best friend. He also did his best not to let, him know he was hurting. But the moment Youngjae joined them, Jungkook scoffed and walked away. “What’s with him,” Yugyeom shrugged his shoulders. Feeling a little confused, and hurt but it was kind. Of forgotten the moment they held, hands Yugyeom smiled. So, did Youngjae. They continued walking into school, what no one was aware of. Was Jungkook in a bathroom, stall crying quietly. And that’s not the only thing he’s doing; he’s mentally slapping himself. For not saying anything before, for not being confident enough.

He fixed himself up making sure. He didn’t look like he’d been, crying taking a moment or two. Before leaving the bathroom, he headed, straight for roll call. And simply waited Yugyeom found him, sitting in his usual seat. But the difference was, he’s quiet. At first, he doesn’t say anything, but as they head off to their. First class, he tried to ask him, “are you ok Jungkook.” The concern was clear in his voice, Jungkook took a moment. Moving out of reach “I’m fine” Yugyeom, tried to comfort him. “I said I’m fine Yugyeom,” he said it louder than he intended.

Gaining attention from a few students looking at them, he walked away.

Leaving a stunned Yugyeom behind. It was after that things changed, Jungkook focused on what. The teacher was discussing ignoring, Yugyeom who was trying. To talk to him, it didn’t work; the moment class was over. Jungkook was out of there like; there’s no tomorrow. Not waiting for anyone, he felt sorry for treating. His best friend this way. Sitting in the back of the class, he focused trying to change. His attitude once class was over, Youngjae found him. “What do you want?” he sounded, irritated it’s how he felt with Youngjae.

“Can you not act like an ass,” Jungkook scoffed and ended up laughing a little. He doesn’t say anything as he walks away, he slowly headed to where he would usually sit. He noticed Yugyeom looked down, but he was then comforted by Youngjae. Who put his arm around him, he gently kissed his forehead. “I talked to him, but I don’t know, Yugyeom” he sighed sadly. There was silence. By the end of the day Jungkook slowly, walked home he, of course, had noticed. Yugyeom and Youngjae a little closer, and now with what was happening.

It’s exactly what he didn’t want; losing Yugyeom. But he then again didn’t count on Youngjae, coming into the picture. Getting home Jungkook sat at his desk and sighed feeling a little stupid. This time he noticed his mum talking to him, “what’s wrong dear.” He took a moment before he, said: “I’m in love with my best friend.” He sounded sad his mother, sat on his bed. She smiled a little “I thought you might be,” Jungkook turned to look at her. “Have you told him?”, a tear escaped. “I was close to saying something, but, someone else confessed to him.”

He took a few deep breaths so; he wouldn’t cry. His mother felt for him she, got up and gave him a hug. “I’m sorry honey.”

 

“I wonder why Jungkook is acting, the way he is.” Yugyeom couldn’t hide the hurt he felt; it’s only been a day. But he does miss talking to Jungkook, but before they know it. A week as gone by Jungkook has slowly learned to cope. With hiding his feelings, he does talk, to Yugyeom but only when he’s alone. And by now Yugyeom is over feeling, this hurt so one afternoon. Two days later he, caught up to Jungkook.

Alone. “What has happened to make you this way, Jungkook we were so close.” There was silence. Jungkook was thinking of what he, would say “is it because of Youngjae.” Taking a deep breath, he said, “Yugyeom, I’m in love with you." “What?” Yugyeom was trying to process, this information they stood there. Looking at each other of course, Jungkook knew this wouldn’t change. Things to how he wanted them to, but he didn’t get the response he hoped for. “Are you trying to make an excuse?”, Jungkook’s world shattered. He got annoyed “an excuse?” his voice, wavered a little.

“I tell you I’m in love with you, and you think it’s an excuse." He laughed but it sounded, hollow moving away. “Yugyeom I was close to telling you, how I felt the same." “Day Youngjae confessed” things were, out in the open. Yugyeom wasn’t sure how, to take this information. A small part of Jungkook hoped that, Yugyeom would be sympathetic. Be his friend in some form with, this, but that's not what happened was. “Don’t bring my boyfriend, into this” Jungkook felt like. Yugyeom had grabbed a knife and stabbed, him in the heart. He shed a tear or two “why not if he wasn’t, around nothing would have changed”.

“Between us Yugyeom” his tone was, bitter he sounded. Hurt and he was a moment later. “You know what Yugyeom think what you, want I’m done with us”. There’s something he never thought, he’d say but as much as it hurt. Was as much as it’s true that night, he felt the full extent of losing. His best friend he cried but the ache, hurt more than anything.

 

Yugyeom actually wasn’t much better, he was thinking about it all absent-mindedly. “Yugyeom whatever happened, to Jungkook you two were”. “As thick as thieves” he looked, up to find his mother. In his room he sighed “I know but that’s, how things used to, be”. “Why did you two stop talking”, he took a moment. Before adding anything “I found out, that he’s in love with me”. But Yugyeom felt nothing he only, has feelings for Youngjae.

“Oh,” she was quiet but then added, “is it because you now have Youngjae”. “He says he felt this, way before Youngjae confessed”. There was more quiet “honey I think it’s, just an excuse” “that’s what I think”. She smiled “well at least you have your, boyfriend” he smiled “yeah”. But despite being happy about that, he now feels like he’s missing something.

 

It was later, on when Youngjae paid Jungkook, a visit “what Youngjae”. He sounded over everything, “you already have what you want”. “So why are you here?” Youngjae took, a moment “look I’m not here to gloat”. “I’m here because I wanted to talk to you,” Jungkook didn’t hesitate in saying. “Go and talk to your boyfriend the one, who thinks my being in love with him”. “Is an excuse” Youngjae stood there shocked, “what? He actually said that”. The look on Jungkook’s face said it all, “that’s not like him” Jungkook scoffed. Even though he wasn’t Yugyeom’s best, friend he’s never known him to act.

Like that “I know but that’s how, he is now so you two be happy”. “I’m done” for the first time, Jungkook sounded emotionless. Part of him wanted to move away. But the rest of him couldn’t do that. Youngjae felt he had to fix things “I’ll, talk to him don’t worry Jungkook”. He scoffed again as Youngjae left. He found his boyfriend lying on, his bed he smiled a little. “Explain to me why you treated your best friend, like that” Yugyeom. Felt and looked confused "huh" “don’t act like you, don’t know what I’m talking about”. Yugyeom sat up and went to add something, but Youngjae continued “Jungkook being”. “In love with you is not an excuse, anyone with eyes could see it”. “It’s not his fault you’re oblivious”, Yugyeom felt annoyed “now hold on a minute”.

“In love with you is not an excuse, anyone with eyes could see it.” “It’s not his fault you’re oblivious,” Yugyeom felt annoyed “now hold on a minute.” “No I’m not done I knew exactly, how he felt when I confessed.” It hung in the air and then it hit, Yugyeom in the face. It brought him back to reality. “Now go and fix this shit Yugyeom, so don’t act like you don’t care about him”. “Now go and talk to him” with that Youngjae, pushed him out the door. He made sure that Yugyeom stayed, with Jungkook before he left. There was so much tension in the air, neither of them wanted to talk.

“I’m sorry Jungkook.” But I don’t know how to feel the same way. Jungkook knew it wouldn’t happen; he was now stuck in reality. One without his best friend. He wanted to close the distance, between them and kiss him. Like his life depended on it, “I know that Youngjae, brought you here." "I also know you don’t, feel the same” a moment later. “I also know I can’t be around, you without it hurting.” That got Yugyeom’s attention he looked, at Jungkook he felt hurt. He knows he’s bad enough, not being able to return his feelings. But now he finds out he won’t be able, to see Jungkook at all.

Hurts worst of all. He felt tears roll down his face, the only thing he’d be able to say. Is ‘I’m sorry’ but that wouldn’t help, not in any way.

The silence in the room was almost unbearable. But neither of them added anything, a little while later Yugyeom left. And Jungkook cried he collapsed on the floor, holding his knees up to his chest. He almost didn’t hear his mum come, in she sat next to him. And comforted him “I know it hurts," a few seconds passed. “But things will be hard for a while, but soon you’ll find someone”. “Who will feel the same” he almost said, ‘but they won’t be Yugyeom’. He managed to stop crying, letting that sink in. The next morning Jungkook caught the bus, to his new home.

Living with his aunty it was just, after ten when he left. Yugyeom went by to, try to talk to him again. But he wasn't there, “I’m sorry Yugyeom but, he’s already gone”. His heart broke. “Dammit,” he sighed and went back home. Yugyeom felt hopeless he also felt, that he was too late.


End file.
